Shiroi's adventure through the Yagortrup Region!
by thehumanzigzagoon
Summary: A girl that felt like she had no choice in live, was given a choice by her mother to leave home or go on a journey. She meets new People, new Pokemon, and makes several new Pokemon. But, she also finds out about an evil plot going on in the Yagortrup region, and she is the only one that can stop this plot. Can she do it, or will she choke?
1. Chapter 1:Shiroi's birthday

Author's Note: Hi! This is my first fanfict, so it might not be perfect, but I hope ya'll like it! It will take place in an all new region I made up called the Yagortrup Region! All the Pokemon in this will look like humans, but the clothing and characteristics basicly says what the Pokemon is. I have added all new Pokemon to this, and a new evil team for this region. And if there are any Pokemon that don't sound familier, then I most likely made them up! I hope ya'll enjoy this story! And, the age to start a journey in this region is fourteen just to let you know!

* * *

Chapter one: Shiroi's Birthday

*Third Person*

It was a beautiful day in the town of Esidarap in the Yagortrup region. The sun was starting to rise, ready to start the day, the wind was blowing, and  
the flowers that covered the town a beautiful scent, to match to the beauty of the small town. Everyone, human and Pokemon, were alseep in a deep slumber,  
all, except one girl.

A girl around fourteen was in light pink pajamas had a textbook about Pokemon breeding open. The girl had long, brunette hair in a ponytail, blue eyes,  
and a look of sleep deprive on her face. She kept almost falling asleep, until there was a knock at the door to her room. She turned around to her blue room  
and saw the pink door. She got up and walked to her door, drowsey from the lack of sleep.

She opened the door to an older woman, someone that looked in her early fourties. She had dark brown hair, blue eyes, a saphire necklace, a green top,  
green pants, and a white smock with some red blood stains.

"Shiroi, why are you still up? Shouldn't you be asleep?" the woman asked.

"Sorry mom. But I need to study for that big breeders exam that is coming up in a month," Shiroi said, looking down at the ground.

"Hay, Shiroi, are you ok?"

"I am, just tired."

"Hay, go to sleep, and I will give you your present when you wake up"

"Present? Present for what?"

"Oh silly, did you forget your own birthday for real?"

"What!?" Shiroi asked, as she ran to her calander, seeing that it was indeed her birthday.

"I di-" Shiroi said, as she passed out.

"Hehe. Oh Shiroi, what will I ever do with you?" Shiroi's mother asked, as she carried Shiroi to her bed.

"See ya in the morning," She said, as Shiroi started snoring away.

*Shiroi's room Shiroi's point of view*

"Ow..." I said, as I covered my face with my blancet as a beam of light hit me in the eye, still able to see it through the cloth though.

And as soon as I did, something covered the light, and was tapping at my window.

As I got up and walked to the window with a groan, I opened it, and a figure popped into my room.

It was a guy around my age, with copper and cream stripes in his hair, a hoodie to match his hair, caramel eyes, thick black glasses, cream colored  
pants, and brown shoes.

"Well good morning Shiroi!" the boy said.

"Hay Zippy. Nice to see that you are up," Shiroi said in a groumpy mood.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" Zippy asked with a worried look.

"Nah, had to wake up anyways. Have to see what present my mom has to give me," I said, as I looked at the clock, to see that I only slept for four  
hours. "Aw man! Shouldn't have been awake all night!"

"Why were you up so late?"

"I was studying for a Pokemon Breeder test coming up soon."

"And why do you want to be a breeder again?" Zippy asked, giving me a weird look.

"Zippy, you know how I hate to disappoint my mother, so I have to be a breeder, like my mom, her mom, her grandmother, so on and so forth. Can't be the  
first girl in a family of world famous breeders, and not become a breeder. The family would never be able to show their face ever again!" I said, getting mad  
at my self for not studying more.

"Shiroi, it is your mother, she will never be disappointed in you, remember? You were able to help your mom to be able to breed a perfect Zigzagoon,  
which is me. So you should know that you are going to make a great breeder someday," Zippy said, trying to cheer me up as always.

"I guess that is true," I said, as I remembered what my mom told me last night. "Oh yah! I have to get dressed real quick! Get out!" I said, as I  
started to push Zippy out of my room.

"Ok, sheish! Oh yah, happy birthday!" Zippy said.

Oh man! Where is my cloth at again? Oh yah, my dresser!

*Twenty-five minutes later*

I came out of my room with the outfit I usually wear: A light blue top, mini white shorts, light blue boots to match my top, a duffle bag with me,  
and I had my hair straightened and combed. As I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, I saw mom and Zippy talking to each other, looks like they were waiting  
for me to finish up.

"Hay honey. Feeling any better?" Mom asked.

"I do, now that I got a little bit of sleep now," I reeplied.

"Lets go!" Zippy said, as he zipped out of the house.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Remember when I said I would be giving you your present when you wake up?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I noticed that you looked a little unhappy latly, so I asked Zippy what was wrong, and he said that the breeder thing is stressing you out too  
much. So, I desided to let you make a choice."

"A choice?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes, a choice. To either stay here and become a breeder like me, or travel the Yagortrup region with a starter and Zippy and challange the gyms then  
the league," Mom said, making me shocked. Me leave? Why does she want me to travel across this big region when she would like me to be a breeder?:To let you  
know, I want to know what you really want. If you want to travel, I won't stop you. I just want you to be happy," Mom said with a look that meant she was being  
serious.

"Well, I have been wanting to travel, and wasn't sure if you would have been happy about it or not. But if you want to hear my honest answer, I want to  
travel the region," I answered honestly.

I expected her to cry and beg me to stay home, but she just said, "Well, looks like we need to go to Professor Citrus's lab then to get you your  
starter."

As we both walked out of the house, we were about to see Zippy running back and forth, being like the Zigzagoon he is.

"Hay Ziggy!" I shouted.

"Hay!" Zippy said, waving his hand.

"Looks like you are going on a journey with me!"

"You said yes? Yay!" Zippy shouted, as he grabbed me into a hug.

"Well, wouldnt want you to be late now Shiroi. Better get to the professor soon. Do you remember how to get to him?" Mom asked.

"I remember! He is at the edge of town! See yah!" I shouted, as Zippy and I ran to Professor Citrus's Lab.

As I got closer to the lab, the more I got excited! "Come on Zippy!" I shouted.

The lab! My journey is so close!

"Hay Professor!" I shouted, as I bolted in.

The professor was a woman in her late twenties, had orange curles with yellow streaks that went down to her hips, porple glasses, a green top with tan  
shorts, white tennis shoes and a white labcoat.

"Hi. How can I help you?" The professor asked.

"Um, I came here to get a starter Pokemon," I said, with excitment clear in my voice.

"But, you already have that Zigzagoon with you, why do you need a starter?" she asked in confusion.

"But, um... A..." I said, trying to think of something.

"And I already have three trainers coming to get their starters, so I couldn't give you one anyways," she said, as I was shocked.

"What?" I asked, very sad at the fact I can't get a starter.

"I said, you can't get a starter! Now, get out! Don't make me call Officer Jenny on you!" she threatened.

I just stood still from the shock, making the room silent.

The silence was broken when there was a beeping at a computer, which meant she got a message.

"I will be back, and when I do, I expect you gone!" she said, walking to the computer.

I just couldn't think of anything, as I broke down, and started to cry. I woke up in excitment, came running here, and had my hopes smashed. I know I  
could travel with Zippy, but Zigzagoons aren't all that strong, even though he is the strongest Zigzagoon I know of.

"Hay, don't cry. You know that you would only need me for your journey anyways, so why worry about getting a stupid starter?" Zippy asked, pulling me  
into a hug.

"Looks like you are still here hm?" the professor asked.

Zippy said nothing, as he got in front of me in a fighting stance.

"Don't worry you silly Zigzagoon. I am going to give her a starter after all, so you should be happy."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"The message I got was from one of the trainers that was suppose to choose a starter, but he desided to use a Riolu he hatched recently as his starter,  
and told me to give the optional starter to someone else." She said," And if I recall right, the other trainers shall be here soon."

As soon as she said that, two people walked into the room, a guy and a girl.

The guy had red hair, cold blue eyes, a black hoodie, a white shirt, dusty blue jeans, and brown boots. He looked around fourteen.

The girl had a brown ponytail; brown eyes; a light blue track shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. She looked fourteen as well.

"Hay Professor Citris! We are here for our starters!" the guy said.

Hay Kyle! Hay Vero! I would like you to meet?" the professor said as a question, shooting me a look.

"Hi. My name is Shiroi, nice to meet you two!" I smiled at them.

"So, what about Sinx? Isn't he choosing a starter as well? Because I remember that it was going to be me, my brother, and Kyle." Vero said.

"Who cares about him? He was clearly late to get a starter, so he doesn't get one," Kyle said.

"What is with you Kyle?" I asked.

"I just want my stupid starter! Citrus! Give us our starters!" Kyle damanded.

"Damn child! Fine! Follow me!" the professor said, as she lead us to three Pokeballs, with type symboles on them, on a table.

"So, how about an introduction? Here we have Flabit, the fire starter," she said, grabbing the fire type symbole Pokeball, then tossed it into the air,  
making a bright light appear.

As the light faded, a fourteen year old male with blue eyes and aquamarine hair, a multi-color hoodile, with fluffy rabbit ears, top was blue, had a  
white belt with white fluff at the back, and red on the bottom of the hoodie; red jeans; and red sneakers was left.

"So, you three are the new trainers, and I will be given to one of you three?" he asked.

"Yes, they are Flabit. Now, time for the water starter: Aquake," she said, as she grabbed the water Pokeball and threw it in the air, making a flash  
of light appear.

When the light faded, what was left was a fourteen year old female with light blue eyes; purple hair; light blue dress/hoodie along with a belt, the  
hood and ends of the sleeves looked snake like; and had bark blue boots.

"Oh my! Nice to meet you three! I wonder which I get to go on a journey with?!" she said in excitment.

"That is good Aquake, no silence, as I get out Graline," she said, as she grabbed the grass Pokeball, ands threw it in the air, making the light appear  
again.

A fourteen year old female was left when the light faded. She had long green hair; emerald eyes; a green dress shirt with a cream line going down the  
middle; short mint green shorts, lime green boots, and a green cat headband.

"This will be great!" she shouted.

"Ok, since you three have met the starters, which one do ya'll want?" the professor asked.

"I already chose to go with Aquake," Kyle said with a cold voice, as she grabbed her Pokeball and returned her.

"Hay, which one would you want Shiroi?" Vero asked.

"Hm... I never really thought about it, but I love fire types with a passion, so maybe I will take Flabit, if that is ok." I said.

"Sure! I wanted Graline anyways! He looks cute!" she said, as we both grabbed their Pokeballs and returned them.

"What do you want to name them?" the professor asked.

"I will name her Madusa" Kyle said.

"How about Clemont? Sounds like a nice name if you ask me," Vero said.

"Hm... How about Flamey?" I asked.

"They all sound like cool names! And wait right here, I will give you an item that I think will help with your style and something I need your help  
with," the professor said, walking away.

"What do you think she will give us?" Vero asked.

"I heard that the professor gives new trainers a Pokedex because they are to lazy to get off their asses to do it themselves, so they get free child  
labor for it," Kyle said.

"That is true, we are going to be given a Pokedex, but not sure what else she is going to give us," I said,

"I'm back. And from what I heard, you all know that I am going to give you all a Pokedex to collect data on Pokemon you have collected. And I am giving  
you all an item to make your outfits perfect!" the professor said, as she handed us a Pokedex, me a light blue headband, Vero a red ribbon, and Kyle a black  
braclet. "Wish you all luck on your journeys!" she said, as she let us out of her lab, "Make sure to catch as much Pokemon as possible!"

"So, Shiroi, Kyle, what do you two plan on doing?" Vero asked.

"I plan on going to Nympth City, to challange the gym there," Kyle said.

"I guess I am going to Nympth town as well, but I need to go home first, to spend one last night at home before I leave," I said,' what about you?"

"Oh, I am going to Spriggan city, that is where me and my brother live. I am going there to enter a contest so I can go to the Grande Festival to  
become top cortinator! Oh yah, my dad is the gym leader there as well, but it is closed at the moment. To bad to, because that is the nearest place with a gym  
here," Vero said.

"So wait, if Spriggan City is the nearest, why are you going to Nympth city?"I asked.

"Because my sister is the gym leader there, and I need to crush her," Kyle said, walking off.

"He sure is nice, isn't he?" Zippy asked with sarcasem in his voice.

"I know right?" Vero said in annoyance," Well, see ya in the city then, I guess? Bye!"

"She seems nice," I said, as I threw Flamey's Pokeball into the air and he popped out.

"You want something?" He asked.

"I just wanted to say hi. My name is Shiroi, and this is my other Pokemon Zippy, who will be your partner from now on," I explained.

"So is that all? Well, nice to meet you two, I guess," He said grumply.

"Wow, you are sure a grouch, aren't you? Don't have to be so rude do you?"Zippy asked.

"I just met you two, so how do you expect me to like you two just like that?" Flamey asked.

"Well, sorry! Just was wondering why you are being such a grouch! Can you stop?" Zippy asked.

"Screw you!" Flamey said in a bitter tone.

"Oh hell no! Calm the hell down!" Zippy shouted, getting in a fighting stance.

"Ok you two, calm the hell down, now! "I said, as I got in between them.

"He started it!" Flamey said.

"No! He did!" Zippy said.

"Silence! I don't care who started it or not! I want you two to stop fighting, now!" I said, giving them both a cold stair that shut them up.

"Fine!" they both said, turning their backs to each other.

After those two stopped fighting, we started to walk to my home. As we got to my house, I opened the front door.

"Oh Shiroi! I see that you are back! How was getting your starter? Oh! You chose Flabit! What did you name him?" mom asked.

"Um, well..." I said as I started to explain what happened.

"Oh, so the professor did that? Damn it, why does she need to do this bullshit to people?" mom asked.

"What do you mean?" Flamey asked.

"She did this kind of bullshit when I used to babysit her when she was little," she said.

"Oh. Well, looks like some things don't change then," Zippy said.

"Yep. But, what do you think about Kyle and Vero? Would they seem like cool rivals?" mom asked.

"Well, I think me and Vero would be good rivals, but would be unfair because I have a type advantage. And I already know I won't like Kyle, but it  
would be interesting to battle him, because he would have the type advantage over me. So either would be interesting to battle," I said.

"Well, it looks pretty late out, so I think you might want to go to sleep soon to start your journey," mom said, as she looked outside to see that it  
was night time.

"Oh. Well, guys, time for us to go to sleep," I said, until I realized something.

"Wait, how will I be able to catch Pokemon without Pokeballs?" I asked.

"Oh yah, the professor forgot to giver you Pokeballs, didn't she?" Flamey asked.

"Hay, Shiroi, I have some spare Pokeballs for you if you want them," my mom said, as she pulled out ten empty Pokeballs.

"Now you have Pokeballs! Now you can catch me legit, and no one can catch me by mistake!" Zippy said.

"Neat! So, I just need to hit you on the arm with a Pokeball, right?" I asked, as I popped the Pokeball against Zippy's arm, making him turn red and  
go into the ball. The ball shook a bit, then flashed a bright light.

"I caught Zippy!" I said, as I punched my arm with the Pokeball into the air.

"Come on out Zippy!" I said, as I let him out.

"Why did you let me out?" Zippy asked.

"Because you, and Flamey are sleeping in my room tonight, because I don't want to force you two and the othe Pokemon I catch to sleep in their  
Pokeballs if they don't want to," I said.

"Hm. You seem to be an interesting trainer then. Can't wait to train with you," Flamey said, as we walked up the stairs to my room.

"Wait a moment while I change," I said, as I locked them out of the room to change. They may be my Pokemon partners, but I am not willing to change  
cloths in front of them. I am a breeder, and I know how Pokemon hormones can get started.

*Twenty-five minutes later*

I walked out of the room, looking as I did when I woke up.

"Is it time for us to sleep? It is almost midnight," Zippy said, as he pointed to a clock, showing that it was 11:55 p.m.

"Come on in, boys," I said, as I broght them into the room, with three sleeping bags on the ground.

"Coming to bed you two?" I asked, as Ingot into the sleeping bag in the middle.

"Um, sure?" they both said, as Flamey took the one to my left, and Zippy took the one to my right.

"So, how hard do you think the league will be?" I asked Flamey and Zippy.

"Well, I am assuming they will be hard to do, since they should never make it easy for challangers," Zippy said.

"They are, since there are two champions, unlike most regions. And that the first Champ stays to battle the challangers, and the other travels to other  
regions," Flamey said.

They do?" I asked.

"Shiroi, you live in this region, how did you not know of the league?" Flamey asked.

"I have been training to be a breeder, not a trainer," I said.

"So, who do you think we will catch first?" I asked, as I saw that both Zippy and Flamey went to sleeep.

"Oh well, guess I should sleep soon," I said, as I fell into a slow sleep.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this story! Again, this is my first story ever, and I want ya'll to know, that I used Moemon and Gijnka(something close to that). No flame please!


	2. Chapter 2: Shiroi Leaves Home

Author's note: Hi everyone! I hope that ya'll liked the last chapter! And sorry that this one took me a while to do! I hope ya'll can forgive me! And how  
I plan to do the chapters, is that each new area Shiroi goes to(route, city, town, or forest), that will be a chapter itself, unless if it is too short, then  
I will try to do a mix of that place, and the next one, just depends. And to let ya'll know, I am not the best speller, just to let ya'll know! Oh yah, there  
will be refrences to movies, shows, and other things! I hope ya'll enjoy, and if ya'll liked it, could ya'll reply? I want to know if ya'll like it or not!  
Again, I don't own Pokemon! Now... Here... We... GO!

* * *

Chapter two: Shiroi leaves home

*Shiroi's point of view*

"Ow," I groaned as the sun's delicate rays shined bright on my face, to where I could see it from my eye's only defence, the eyelids.

"Damn sun! Why does it have to be so bright?" Flamey asked, as we all got up.

"No clue. What time is it?" Zippy asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

I looked at the clock to see that it was almost noon.

"It is almost noon, Zippy," I replied.

"Ugh! Not a good time to wake up! Can we just go back to sleep please?" Flamey asked, as he lied down, trying to sleep.

"But Flamey, we have to leave to get to Nympth City. We need to challange that gym," I said.

"How far is it?" Zippy asked.

"Well, we have to go through Gaea valley, Spriggan City, Anemoi Forest, then we would be at Nympth City!" I exclamed.

"So, should we be leaving now?" Flamey asked.

"Yes! Now I ne-" I was interupted by Zippy.

"We know, we know. You need us to leave your room so you can change," Zippy said, dragging him and Zippy out of the room.

"I guess I said that enough to them," I said, chuckling as I changed.

*Twenty-five minutes*

As I stepped out and walked down stairs, I saw that mom, Zippy, and Flamey were all talking in the kitchen.

"What are you all talking about?" I asked.

"We are talking about the region, and what the cities and routes are going to be like," Zippy said.

"Oh really? And what did you three say?" I asked.

"About how Gaea valley is a really dusty area with little grass; and a few ground types like: Trapinch, Shandshrew, and Drilbur; and it also has some  
Pokemon like Bunnelby, Bunnery, and Nacasca," Zippy explained.

"And how in Spriggan City is full of trees, and even have some homes in the trees. And how Nymph city has a real strong sweet scent, to where you would  
basicly be drowning in," mom explained.

"And that the Anemoi Forest is full of trees and extreamly powerful gusts of wind that could knock you on your ass," Flamey said.

"Oh really? Well, this is going to be interesting then," I said.

"Well, should we be leaving now?" Zippy asked, as he andd Flamey walked toward me.

"Well, I was thinking that we should stay for a bit," I said.

"Really? Shiroi, your a trainer now, and trainers should be wanting to leave home and try to be theri best. It is ok for you to visit if you are near  
by. I just want you to be able to explore and do your best on your journey," mom said, knowing I was a little scared because I never stepped foot out of town  
before.

"Well, if you say so. See ya mama!" I said, as me, Zippy, and Flamey ran out the front door.

"Good luck! Try your hardest to become champ!" mom shouted.

It took me and the others five minutes to get to the end of town, and the begining of Gaea Valley.

"This will be exciting," I said.

* Gaea Valley*

*Flamey's point of view*

As we entered the valley, it was a mass of plains and bare hills. There were several Pokemon to be seen, Sandshrew, Bunnery, and Nacasca; and we were  
currently battling a Trapinch. The Trapinch looked like a seventeen year old male with dusty blonde hair, light brown eyes, reddish-brown hoodie, red jeans  
with a yellow stripe, and a red tinted skin. Zippy was the one fighting him.

"Zippy! Use iron tail!" Shiroi shouted, as an invisable tail started to glow behind Zippy. The glow smacked the Trapinch over the head, producing a  
loud smack.

"Lets go, Pokeball!" Shiroi yelled, as she grabbed a Pokeball and threw it at the Trapinch.

A bright red light emluminated around the wild Pokemon, and then the light was absorbed into the sphere. It shook once. It shook twice. It popped open,  
and the Trapinched escaped from the ball.

Before we could have made another move, the Trapinch ran away.

"Damn it! We failed!" Shiroi said, with saddness in her voice.

"Help!" a femmenin voice screached from the right of us.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know, should we check it out?" Zippy asked.

"Come on!" Shiroi said, as she ran toward the voice.

"Hold on!" Zippy and I shouted, as we ran after her.

*Five minutes later*

There were two people, a guy and a girl, and from the look of it, there were a bunch of Pokemon passed out with a female Bunnelby. But for some reason,  
the Bunnelby looked diffrent from others.

The guy looked around twenty-two, red hair, green eyes, a red hat with a black "M" in the middle of it, a red t-shirt with the same letter as the hat  
in the middle, red jeans, and red boots with a black trim and black laces.

The girl looked eighteen, had blue hair, red eyes, the same outfit as the guy, but had a long red skirt with a black trim and a black ribbon keeping  
her skirt up.

The bunnelby looked elevin, with grey bunny ears with white fluff at the end, long grey hair, blood red eyes, a grey dress with; white dots at random  
areas, a snow white scarf, grey boots with white fluff at the end, and a grey belt with a white peice of fluff at the back of it.

The Pokemon that were passed out, I hope, were the Pokemon in the area. They all had blood surrounding them.

"What did you do to these Pokemon!?" Shiroi asked in horror of the scene in frount of us.

"You have no need to worry about this little girl! You should just skitatle!" the guy said.

"Help! Please! These two killed all these Pokemon! PLEASE HELP!" the Bunnelby shouted.

"They what!?" Zippy and I asked, pissed off.

"Ok, since this little bitch of a Bunnelby told you what we were doing, I guess we should introduse who we are," the woman said.

"Prepare for death," the guy said.

"Because we will be rid of your health," the girl said.

"Showering ourself in blood," the guy said.

"And I think you can't tell," the girl said.

"But you will go through hell," the guy said.

"I'm Zena! A member of Team Murder!" the girl said.

"And I am Xander! Also a member of Team Murder!" the guy said.

"So you better run and and go down and lie," Zena said.

"So you won't die!" Xander said.

"Team Murder? Who is that?" The three of us asked.

"What? How do you not know of us? Do you live in a rock or something?" Xander shouted.

"Team Murder is the strongest organization. Our mission is to kill anything that could possibly be a threat to all of mankind, so you could call us  
superheros in a way little girl," Zena said.

"Superheros? Superheros would never kill innocient Pokemon out of cold blood! You had no right to kill those Pokemon!" Shiroi shouted.

"Well, we had to, because these Pokemon were getting in our way to destroy the ultimate threat to humanity," Zena said.

"How!? What is this so called threat to humanity?" Zippy asked, with venom in his voice.

"That is classified information, you stupid twit. So that means only members of Team Murder can know about what is going on," Xander said.

"Now go away! So we can be rid of our last threat here, this stupid Bunnelby!" Zena said, as she pointed out a gun and pointed it at the defensless  
Pokemon.

"Let her go! Flamey! Use ember to make her drop the gun!" Shiroi shouted, as I shot an army of embers at the murderer.

"Why you little bitch!" Zena said, as she dropped the gun.

"So, is that how it is going to be? Well then. Looks like you have become a threat to our mission, so you all must die," Xander said, as he grabbed a  
Pokeball and threw it into the air," Go! Houndour! I choose you!" The Pokebll opened to a beam of light being released.

When the light cleared away, a sixteen year old male appeared. He had black hair with grey highlights, blood red eyes, a black hoodie with red on the  
front, black jeans with red on the front as well, and black tennis shoes.

"Don't forget me! Go! Spinarak!" Zena said, as she mimiced Xander's movement.

As her Pokeball's light went away, all that was left was a thirdteen year old female. She had long green hair, white devil horns, green makeup,  
yellow long sleeved shirt, a light green vest, green shorts, yellow leggings, and red shoes.

"So, these are the ones we have to kill now?" the houndour asked.

"Aw! But their so cute! Do we have to kill them?" the spinarak asked.

"Yes houndour, and Spinarak, we have to! They are getting in our way of stopping Humanity's distruction!" Zander said.

"So be it," Houndour said.

"Aw man! Sorry guys, but bosses orders!" Spinarak said.

"Ok. Zippy, Flamey, are you two ready?" Shiroi asked.

"I am!" Zippy said.

"Let these fuckers pay for what they did to these Pokemon!" I shouted.

"Zippy, use dig on Houndour! And Flamey, use ember on Spinarak!" Shiori shouted.

As a ball of fire appeared around my hand, Zippy digged into the ground with thin beams of light surrounding his fingers.

After the ball of fire got as big as a bowling ball, it broke into mini peices of fire, and shot themselves at the bug/poison type, hitting her.

And after that happened, Ziggy came out of the ground and punched the dark/fire type.

"Ow!" They both said.

"You'll pay you little shit!" Houndour said.

"You meanies! We'll make you pay!" Spinarak said.

"Now! Houndour! Use tackle on that Flabit!" Xander said.

"Spinarak, use bug bite on that Zigzagoon!" Zena said.

As they said that, the black haired male came right at me; while the green haired female's mouth glowed green with fangs, and went towards Zippy.

"Zippy, dodge thatn with iron tail! And Flamey, hit them with your own tackle!" Shiroi said.

I came running towards the houndour that was running towards me, until we both made contact. We both went flying back witha loud smack.

As the bug came close to Zippy, the same glow that he had from earlier came back behind him, and came down on the bug with a smack.

"No! Spinarak!" Zena said, as her Pokemon fainted.

"Don't worry Zena! Me and Houndour will take them down! Houndour, use ember!" Xander said, as Zena returned Spinarak to her Pokeball.

"Now! Zippy and Flamey, use combined tackle!" Shiroi shouted.

As Houndour's ball of fire grew and broke and shot at us; while me and Zippy ran at him, while dodging. And when we made contact, there was a lound  
smack as we hit him in the stomach.

"Damn you brat! We will be back!" Xander said, as he returned his fainted dark type; and they both ran away.

"You ok?" Shiroi asked the Bunnelby.

"I am, thank you," the female Pokemon said," I am forever in your debt."

"No worries, but do you know why those two considered you and these dead Pokemon threats?" Zippy asked. Wow, insensitive much.

"Not sure, but I think it was because one of our young ones took something from them," she said.

"Something? Do you know what this 'something' is?" Shiroi asked.

"Oh, um, one moment," the female said, as she began to look in her pockets for something. "Haha! Found it!" she said, as she pulled out a little blue  
ball with a strange red pattern.

"Why would they want this?" I asked, as she handed it to me to look at.

"I don't know, but if they want it, it must have some value to it, so we need to keep it away from them," Shiroi said.

"That is true. Wouldn't want them to get it now, would we?" Zippy asked.

"So, we just go on to the next town and keep this ball with us, so Team Murder doesn't get their hands on it?" I asked.

"I think we should," the bunnelby said.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Zippy asked, confused.

"I said that 'I am forever in your debt,' so I think the best way to pay that debt is to travel with you guys and help," she said.

"That sounds like a great idea! What do you two thing?" Shiroi asked.

"Sure! And I think Flamey would enjoy it as well! Maybe get lucky one night. Hehehe," Zippy said.

"Shut up! I am ok with her coming along, but not for that!" I said, guessing that I was blushing because my cheeks became a little hotter.

"I bet he was kidding Flamey, but I would be ok with doing that," Bunnelby said, wincking at me.

"Ok, so we will have a new member to our little family! What would you want your name to be, sweety?" Shiroi asked, as she pulled out a Pokeball.

"Why are you asking me? You're the trainer, so shouldn't you choose my name?" she asked.

"How about Elsa?" I asked.

"That is a good name, What do you think Ziggy?" Shiroi asked.

"I like it. So, is her name Elsa now?" Ziggy asked.

"Yes, she is now known as Elsa!" Shiroi said, as she popped a Pokeball against the Bunnelby's arm, amking a light glow around her, sucking the light in  
and making her vanish.

Shook once, shook twice, shook three times, then a sparkle appeared.

"We caught our first Pokemon! Come on out Elsa!" she said, as the ball opened to a light, releasing Elsa.

"How come you brought me out?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I want us all to be out and travel together, but if you don't want to, I could always put you back inside," Shiroi said.

"No, I'm good with you three," Elsa said, as we all began to walk away to the next town.

*Fifthteen minutes later*

*Third person, nobody's point of view*

At the end of the valley, was a long dirt road going toward a field of forests, and a sign that said 'Welcome to Spriggan City'. The sun was halfway set ain the west of the valley. And at the beginning of the road to the city, were a female human and Bunnelby, along with a male Flabit and Zigzagoon.

"So, looks like we are finally here! Spriggan City! That was long, but good thing we got here before the sun compleatly set," the female human said as the sun slowly set.

"And not much longer to! We should maybe hurry up!' the zigzagoon said.

"Right!" the Flabit and Bunnelby said, as they all started to run to town.

"So, Shiroi, what should we do when we get there? Find a place to stay? Get things ready for our travel to Nympth town?" the zigzagoon asked.

"We will find a place to stay, and I have been thinking of looking at the contest thing that Vero mentioned. And if we get lucky, we will see her compeat in a contest!" the human said.

"Sounds like a plan!" The zigzagoon, flabit, and bunnelby said, as they all entered the town.

* * *

So, that is the end of the chapter! Recap: Shiroi has a new Pokemon, the team have entered the town, but I think the most interesting thing is Team Murder, but hay that could be just me. And sorry for the countless errors guys! I wish I was better at spelling, and using grammer. But oh well, I hope ya'll enjoyed! Oh yah, who is your favorite character so far? Who is your least favorite? Please review! I want to know what ya'll think! See ya'll next chapter!


End file.
